Colocation
by Whyle
Summary: alternative fic 'j'ai toujours préféré aux voisins les voisines ...' et si c'était le contraire pour une certaine personne ? edwin ! XD !
1. Chapter 1

_22h35_

Un train en provenance de Resembool s'arrêta en gare, laissant descendre ses quelques rares passagers. Parmi eux, une jeune femme blonde aux yeux d'un bleu azur, avait quelques difficultés. En effet, elle portait deux grandes valises manifestement trop lourdes pour elle. Au prix d'un immense effort, Winry réussit à aller sur le quai, près du plan de la ville. Elle posa ses deux grandes valises, souriante mais essoufflée.

Winry Rockbell était une jeune femme de 18 ans, le bac en poche (avec quand même beaucoup de peine, car les cours ne l'intéressaient pas tellement) et des idées plein la tête. Elle était venue à Central pour pouvoir étudier la mécanique, même si elle n'avait pas les moyens de s'offrir l'entrée dans l'université de mécanique et technologies de Central. Pourtant, elle avait fait le voyage dans l'espoir de trouver un travail pour financer ses rêves. Elle était orpheline, car ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de la route, vers Dublith.

Winry portait une mini-jupe et un débardeur blanc, avec une petite veste ainsi qu'un petit sac (en plus des deux valises). Elle avait attaché ses cheveux blonds en queue de cheval, pour pouvoir mieux admirer la capitale de son pays : Central.

Après avoir repris son souffle, elle jeta un œil au plan de la ville.

'Wouah ! Qu'est-ce c'est grand Central !! Rien à voir avec Resembool ! Bon … il faut que je trouve l'adresse de ce Monsieur Hugues … voyons voir …', dit-elle à elle-même, toute excitée. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyageait dans une ville inconnue très loin de chez elle, en plus toute seule.

Winry fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir un petit journal. Elle l'ouvrit à la page des petites annonces et retrouva celle qui l'avait décidée à partir de Resembool.

'Ah voilà !, s'exclama-t-elle puis elle lut l'annonce,_« Recherche jeune fille douce, calme, agréable, responsable et surtout __gentille__ pour garder une petite fille toute mignonne. Du lundi au vendredi, de 16h30 à17h30 voir 18h00. __Adresse : Famille Hugues, 16 Mayflower Street Central _»

Cette annonce plutôt excentrique lui avait tout de suite plu, et Winry avait décidé de poster sa candidature pour celle-ci. Elle chercha Mayflower Street sur l'immense carte du plan de Central, mais en vain. Elle était totalement perdue sur le plan, et ne savait plus quoi faire. Puis elle trouva le service qui allait lui sauver la vie : les taxis. Le sourire aux lèvres, Winry se dirigea vers la sortie de la gare, prenant un chariot pour ses valises.

Après quelques minutes de bousculade avec une énorme foule et la découverte miraculeuse de la sortie, elle sortit enfin de la grande gare de Central et commença à attendre un taxi.

)…&…(

Rapidement, elle réussit à stopper un taxi, qui était tout jaune, ce qui l'étonna beaucoup. Un jeune blond d'une vingtaine d'années aux yeux bleu-gris sortit du vélicule, il devait surement être le chauffeur.

'Tu montes ?', lui demanda-t-il.

'Oui.', répondit Winry, un peu intimidée.

'Ok, tu peux me donner tes bagages s'il te plaît ? Vas-y, monte. Je m'occupe de tout.', déclara-t-il.

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et commença à prendre les valises. Il fut tout d'abord surpris par leur poids et grimaça. Mais il se reprit très vite et remplaça sa grimace par un beau sourire, l'air de dire « _Ca ? C'est super léger pour moi !_ » . Ce qui fit rire Winry.

'Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?', demanda-t-il en finissant de charger le coffre du taxi.

'Rien … rien.', répondit-elle, toujours un peu amusée.

'Viens, entre dans le taxi.', lui dit le jeune chauffeur.

Winry entra dans le vélicule et s'installa sur la banquette arrière, pendant que le jeune homme faisait démarrer le taxi. Il se retourna vers elle et lui demanda d'une voix un peu séductrice.

'Alors, où allez-vous charmante demoiselle ?

La « _charmante demoiselle_ » rougit à cette appellation plutôt osée. Elle ressortit le journal et lut sa destination.

'16, Mayflower Street s'il te plaît.'

'Oh ! Mais c'est pour voir le vieux Hugues ! Tu viens pour son annonce ?', s'exclama-t-il en démarrant le taxi.

'Euh … oui. Tu le connais ?'

'Ouais, il est assez connu dans le quartier. Un type super sympa et intelligent, mais qui devient complètement gaga avec sa fille, Elysia … J'espère qu'il va t'embocher, ça fait une semaine qu'il gave tout le monde pour trouver une baby-sitter qui soit assez bien pour sa fille. T'as l'air d'une fille gentille et douce … Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom ?'

'Je m'appelle Winry. Et toi ?'

'Moi, c'est Russell. Et tu viens d'où comme ça Winry ?'

'Resembool, dans l'Est.'

'Connais pas … c'est une grande ville ?'

'Pas du tout, répondit Winry avec un petit rire amusé, c'est la ville la plus perdue que je connaisse. La campagne, quoi.'

Winry plongea son regard dans le paysage nocturne de la ville, à travers la vitre du taxi. Elle était émerveillée par la grandeur et la beauté de Central. Surtout toutes ses lumières. Russell vit l'enthousiasme de Winry par le rétroviseur, et souria.

'C'est la première fois que tu viens à Central ?', demanda-t-il.

'Oui ! Et c'est vraiment grand !', répondit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

Russell rigola. Il commençait à apprécier cette fille. Il ne voulait pas perdre contact après qu'elle soit descendue du taxi. Alors, il tenta quelque chose.

'Et … à part le p'tit boulot de Hugues, enfin si tu réussis … tu fais quoi ?'

'En fait …, avoua Winry, je ne sais pas trop.'

'Tu sais … on cherche une serveuse dans le bar où je travaille. Tu pourrais peut-être essayer d'y poser ta candidature.'

'Peut-être …'

Russell prit un petit papier et y griffonna quelque chose, tout en conduisant. Puis il se tourna et lui donna.

'Qu'est-ce que c'est ?', demanda Winry, perplexe.

'L'adresse du bar, si ça t'intéresse. Il s'appelle « _Au Paradis des Hippocampes_ ». Drôle de nom, mais l'ambiance est super sympa. J'espère que tu viendras !', ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

'Encore merci ! J'essayerais de venir … promis !', répondit-elle.

'De rien, c'est tout naturel. Et en plus ça me fait plaisir de t'aider …, dit-il, Oh ! On est arrivé. Bon, je t'accompagne jusqu'à l'entrée de l'immeuble, ok ?'

'D'accord. Au fait, je te dois combien ?', demanda Winry en sortant son porte-monnaie.

'Humm … 5 Cenz.', répondit Russell.

'C'est tout ?', demanda Winry, surprise.

'Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Ca me fait plaisir, je te l'ai déjà dit. Bon, fais voir tes valises …', répondit-il.

Ils descendirent du taxi, et Russell prit les deux grands bagages de sa cliente, en essayant de cacher sa difficulté à transporter ceux-ci. Avec un peu de peine (pour le pauvre Russell) ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de l'immeuble.

L'immeuble proprement dit était assez grand pour l'époque. Il comptait quatre étages et une cage d'escalier de secours sur la droite. Même si ce bâtiment n'était pas luxueux, il semblait vraiment chaleureux. Une allée bordée de fleurs blanches, rouges et oranges menait vers l'entrée. Malgré l'obscurité, Winry était ravie de cet environnement presque magique. Elle ne s'était vraiment pas attendue à cela en arrivant à Central.

'Bon, je te laisse ici. Au revoir Winry !', déclara Russell en souriant, presque essoufflé d'avoir transporté ses valises.

'Au revoir Russell. Merci pour tout.', répondit Winry en souriant.

Elle vit la silouette du jeune homme retourner à son taxi, et lui faire un signe de la main avant de partir. Elle souria. Central était vraiment une ville géniale. Winry se retourna et sonna à l'interphone.

Une voix masculine grésillante répondit après quelques secondes.

'Bonjour. Que voulez-vous ?'

'Je … je viens pour l'annonce …', répondit-elle timidement.

'L'annonce ? Super ! J'arrive tout de suite !!', s'écria Mr Hugues.

Winry parut surprise par l'enthousiasme de cet homme. Oui, vraiment Central n'aura pas fini de l'étonner …

)…&…(

Quelques secondes après avoir entendu la voix de Mr Hugues à l'interphone, elle le vit débarquer en courant dans le hall de l'immeuble, le sourire aux lèvres et sautant partout.

C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, en pleine forme pour son âge (qu'il ne faisait pas d'ailleurs, en se comportant comme un petit enfant de dix ans). Mr Hugues avait des cheveux d'une couleur brun foncé, avec une petite mèche dépassant de sa coiffure. Il avait un grand visage chaleureux, qui se terminait par un petit bouc. Hugues possédait aussi des lunettes, qui cachaient ses yeux d'un bleu-vert intense.

Il lui ouvrit la porte et l'invita à entrer. Winry se rendit compte à quel point il était grand en étant à côté de lui.

'Alors comme ça tu postules pour l'annonce, hein ?', demanda-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

'Oui, monsieur Hugues.', répondit-elle doucement, toujours un peu timide.

Il la regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes. Et son sourire déjà présent sur son visage s'agrandit.

'Comment t'appelles-tu ?'

'Winry, monsieur.', répondit-elle, intimidée.

'Winry, hein … tu m'as l'air d'une fille bien ! Je t'embauche ! Mais il faut que tu te détendes un peu, tu sais ?', déclara-t-il, heureux d'avoir trouvé la baby-sitter qui lui conviendrait.

'M-mais … vous ne savez presque rien de moi … et vous ne m'avez même pas demandé si j'avais de l'expérience !', s'exclama Winry, confuse et étonnée à la fois.

'Pas besoin. J'ai vu dans ton regard quelque chose que je recherchais depuis une semaine !'

'Et … qu'est-ce que c'était ?', demanda Winry, de plus en plus perplexe.

'De la gentillesse mêlée à une grande joie de vivre. Bon … je suis sur qu'Elysia va t'adorer !! Tiens, prends cette photo ! Elle est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?', s'exclama-t-il en lui tendant une photographie.

'Oh ! Elle est vraiment mignonne !', répondit Winry en regardant la petite fille sur la photo. Elle portait des petites couettes et était entourée par de nombreuses peluches. Elle était vraiment adorable …

' Je savais que tu la trouverais magnifique ! Ah ! Elysia mon amour !! Au fait … où habites-tu ?', demanda Maes, curieux et redevenant temporairement sérieux.

'Euh … à Resembool … pourquoi ?'

'Resembool ?', demanda-t-il, ne sachant pas où se trouvait cette ville.

'C'est à la campagne, à l'Est de Central.', expliqua Winry.

'Je vois, tu dois être un peu dépaysée dis-moi !, dit-il en rigolant, Est-ce que tu as un appartement à Central, par hasard ?'

'Non … pourquoi ?', répondit-elle, un peu gênée.

'Tu pourrais vivre ici, dans cet immeuble ! Il y a un appartement qui s'est libéré au troisième étage …', commença Maes, excité comme un petit enfant.

'Mais …', déclara Winry, avant d'être coupée par Hugues.

'Pas de mais ! Comme tu travailles pour moi, je te baisserais le loyer évidemment …, il remarqua l'air désorienté de Winry, Et tu ne peux pas refuser Winry ! Parce que comme cela, tu ne seras pas loin de chez nous, et je saurais où te joindre et te trouver en cas d'urgence avec Elysia.'

'Je … je ne peux pas accepter monsieur …', bafouilla Winry, émue par la générosité de Hugues.

'Mais si, ça me fait plaisir. Allez, viens. Monte, je t'accompagne dans ton nouveau chez-toi. Au fait, tu commences ton nouveau travail demain, et tu as intérêt à être en forme !', déclara-t-il avec le sourire.

Winry ne savait vraiment plus ou elle en était. C'était emportée par un tourbillon d'émotions et de bonheur qu'elle suivit Mr Hugues, qui l'accueillait comme on accueille de la famille ou des amis. Winry se croyait vraiment comme dans un rêve. Même si le poids considérable de ses valises lui rappellait qu'elle était bien dans la réalité (au passage Winry regretta amèrement d'avoir emporté tant de choses avec elle).

)…&…(

Après avoir grimpé trois grands étages avec ses valises, Winry était vraiment essoufflée. Hugues le vit et sourit. Il se dirigea vers une porte située vers la gauche. Le couloir était assez petit et il y avait seulement deux appartements à cet étage. Winry suivit avec quelques difficultés Mr Hugues et posa ses lourdes valises au sol. Elle soupira longuement, ce qui fit rire Hugues. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de celle-ci.

'Tu verras, ce n'est pas très grand, mais l'appart' est pas mal …', commença Hugues.

Il fut interrompu par la porte de l'appartement d'en face qui s'ouvrit, laissant sortir un jeune homme. Winry se retourna et le vit. Assez étonnée.

C'était un jeune homme de son âge, qui était vraiment très beau. Il avait des cheveux d'une couleur d'or, ce qui était assez rare et magnifique à la fois. Il les avait noué en tresse, laissant s'échapper quelques mèches blondes devant ses oreilles. Mis à part ses cheveux, ce qui attira le plus Winry était ses yeux. Ils étaient de la même couleur que ses cheveux, et son regard était intense et envoûtant. Lorsque le bel inconnu posa ses yeux sur Winry et lui sourit, celle-ci se mit à rougir intensément, sans raison apparente, et son cœur battit de plus en plus vite, même si son rythme cardiaque était déjà assez important, par la montée des trois étages avec les valises. Mais Hugues la coupa dans sa transe (ou son matage XD !)

'Ah ! Winry, je te présente ton nouveau voisin, Edward Elric.'

)…&…(

Voilà, une nouvelle fic ! Cette fois-ci, j'ai voulu essayer deux choses : l'alternative fic et des chapitres assez longs (par rapport aux autres déjà écrits). Bref, j'ai eut cette idée en physique, pendant que la prof parlait d'ions et isotopes …vous voyez le rapport ? Moi non ! lol ! Bref, j'updaterais beaucoup moins rapidement que les autres histoires, en raison de la longueur des chapitres.

_A/N_ : Au fait, le monde présenté dans cette fic est presque identique à celui du manga ou de la série (c'est vous qui voyez), à la différence que l'alchime n'existe pas, et que Hugues est vivant (parce que personellement, j'ai vraiment été déçue quand il est mort, je l'adorais tellement !!) et d'autres petites nuances que vous verrez plus tard. J'ai longtemps hésité entre Ed et Winry pour savoir qui viendrait emménager pour Central. Finalement, j'ai choisi Winry … j'espère que j'ai fait le bon choix ! XD ! Mais en écrivant cette fic, je me suis rendue compte que je décrivais Central de façon très iddylique et naïve … j'essayerais de changer un peu ça dans les prochains chapitres … j'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop gênés ! De plus, maintenant j'ai une chanson qui me trote dans la tête : « _J'ai toujours préféré aux voisins les voisines … _», vous la connaissez ? lol ! Bref, trêve de commentaires bidons ! Passons à l'essentiel : encore merci de m'avoir lue ! Et j'espère que vous avez bien aimé ! ;) Bonnes vacances !! XP !!


	2. Chapter 2

J'ai été surprise que cette fic vous plaise autant !! XD ! Mais rassurez-vous, c'était une agréable surprise ! Bon, alors … si vous avez remarqué que j'avais reçu une review de la part de Whyle (c'est-à-dire moi-même), je tenais à signaler que je ne suis pas folle au point de me mettre des reviews à moi-même. XD ! Il s'agit juste de ma sœur, qui a oublié de changer de compte pour mettre cette review. Encore merci ! J'ai même eu les chevilles enflées après avoir lu que ma fic était 'une fic en or' … XD ! Petit truc, qui pourra servir à tous ; ne JAMAIS avoir d'idées de fics pendant les cours, après, on se tape des burnes ! Style, pour ma physique (avec mes ions et isotopes), je me suis magistralement rétamée ! (j'ai honte, pour une fan d'fma, se planter en chimie … ça me fout mal ;) ) Encore merci et désolée pour le retard et les commentaires bidons ! ;) Bonne lecture !!!

)…&...(

Un jeune homme blond, encore habillé sommairement en caleçon, raccrocha violemment le téléphone de son salon, l'air étrangement énervé. Il se dirigea rapidement d'un pas lourd vers sa chambre, se jetant sur son armoire, et en sortit quelques vêtements qu'il enfila à une vitesse incroyable. Et dans un tourbillon de jurons incompréhensibles pour quelqu'un de bien éduqué et poli, il se dirigea avec fureur vers l'entrée de son petit appartement, où le désordre régnait en maître absolu. Le jeune homme attrapa au passage son manteau posé sur un des canapés du salon, avant de se mettre en quête des clés de son appartement, restées introuvables dans le fouillis immense qu'était son logement. Après une recherche mouvementée de quelques minutes ponctuée d'insultes en tout genre par le jeune homme visiblement pressé, celui-ci trouva finalement son graal : un petit trousseau de clés, posé sur la table de la cuisine, caché sous un emballage de nourriture, qui au passage, se fit écrabouiller de colère par son propriétaire.

Le jeune homme blond, fin préparé, se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de son appartement, qu'il commença à ouvrir à l'aide des clés fraîchement trouvées. Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, mais se retint subitement de l'ouvrir. La cause étant une mèche rebelle qui arriva dans le champ de vision du jeune homme, puis rejointe par plusieurs autres, le tout formant un immense fouillis au niveau de son crâne.

Après une petite et intense réflexion, le jeune homme retira sa main de la poignée et se précipita sans perdre une seconde vers sa salle de bain. Et, en se regardant dans son modeste miroir, il se rendit compte que sa théorie était malheureusement vraie : il avait les cheveux complètement ébouriffés et avait l'air d'un vrai fou furieux.

Il empoigna fermement sa brosse à cheveux fétiche un peu usée par le temps et se recoiffa le plus vite et le plus impeccablement possible, mais non sans quelques petites grimaces de douleur pour accompagner son geste. Le jeune homme noua ses cheveux arrières en tresse, sa coiffure favorite, bien que très originale. Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'avait plus l'apparence d'un fou psycopathe, le jeune homme blond, telle une furie, se remit en route et ouvrit finalement sa porte d'entrée.

Il aperçut deux personnes dans le couloir, malgré l'heure tardive, ce qui l'étonna fortement. La première, il la connaissait bien évidemment. C'était Maes Hugues, le propriétaire de son appartement dont il était seulement locataire. Un type sympa, honnête, gentil, heureux et sincèrement généreux. On ne rencontrait pas deux fois un homme pareil dans sa vie, et le jeune homme sourit à cette pensée. Il avait vraiment de la chance de le connaître. Cependant, il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas la deuxième personne, qui se tenait un peu en retrait par rapport à Hugues.

Le premier adjectif qui lui arrivait à l'esprit fut simplement : belle. Et le deuxième : timide. Le sourire déjà présent sur son visage s'agrandit davantage. Finalement, sa fin de journée n'allait pas être si terrible que ça. Une jeune fille aux cheveux d'un blond éclatant d'environ son âge se tenait devant lui, deux valises posées à côté d'elle. Elle portait des vêtements assez courts, qui lui allaient vraiment bien, mais qui surtout laissaient admirer au jeune homme la finesse et la beauté du corps de la jeune femme. Ses longs cheveux étaient attachés en queue de cheval, et deux mèches tombaient devant son visage assez fin, ce qui la rendait vraiment élégante. De plus, le jeune homme remarqua même qu'elle portait beaucoup de boucles d'oreilles, ce qui était assez original pour l'époque. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu intense, ce qu'il put bien observer lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. La jeune fille tourna la tête, un peu gênée par ce contact, ses joues prenant une teinte écarlate. Une bouffée de chaleur envahit le jeune homme en apercevant ce détail. Il pensa qu'il ne l'avait pas laissée insensible, ce qui le rendit heureux, souriant davantage. Finalement, il pensa qu'il avait bien fait de se recoiffer. Le jeune homme n'aurait pas pu imaginer qu'elle le rencontre avec une tête d'ahuri. Soudain, Hugues prit la parole, interrompant ce moment d'une étrange intensité.

'Ah ! Winry, je te présente ton nouveau voisin, Edward Elric.'

Edward s'approcha d'eux, sentant le besoin urgent d'engager la conversation, malgré ce qu'il devait aller faire cette nuit et son retard énorme. Il voulait connaître cette 'Winry' un peu mieux, sa curiosité grandissant de seconde en seconde, au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait d'elle.

'Eh, Ed ! Ca va ?', demanda Hugues d'une voix joyeuse.

'Bof, Mustang veut me voir immédiatement. Quelle plaie ce type ! Je ne peux même plus passer une soirée tranquille à cause de lui …', se plaignit Edward en soupirant.

'C'est l'amour fou entre vous deux on dirait !, plaisanta Hugues en esquissant un sourire chaleureux, Mais bref, avant que tu ne partes, je voudrais te présenter ta nouvelle voisine …', Hugues poussa discrètement Winry du coude pour qu'elle se présente.

'Bonsoir, je m'appelle Winry Rockbell.', déclara-t-elle assez timidement.

'Enchanté. Je crois que Hugues t'a déjà dit comment je m'appelle. En tout cas, je suis ravi de te connaître.', répondit Edward avec un sourire, que Winry lui rendit.

'La jeune femme qui se tient devant toi est la nouvelle baby-sitter d'Elysia !', chantonna Hugues, heureux comme tout, des étoiles apparaissant subitement dans ses yeux.

'Tu as enfin trouvé ! Depuis le temps que tu nous bascine avec ça … en tout cas, Winry, je te souhaite bonne chance, parce qu'avec lui, tu vas en avoir besoin !', plaisanta Edward d'un ton chaleureux.

'Merci.', le remercia simplement Winry, en baissant un peu la tête, pour faire en sorte que leurs regards ne se croisent pas, celle-ci étant vraiment gênée par la présence du jeune homme.

'Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle a l'air super gentille ?', demanda Hugues à Edward, en souriant à Winry. Apparemment, il avait du s'aperçevoir que son nouveau voisin ne la laissait pas de glace. Celle-ci, surprise par sa soudaine question, lui lança un regard surpris, qui en disait long sur son étonnement. Hugues lui répondit en élargissant son sourire déjà présent sur son visage.

'Si beaucoup. Je suis sur qu'Elysia l'appréciera énormément.', répondit Edward, en regardant Winry avec un air amusé.

Winry baissa d'abord les yeux, avant de les replonger dans ceux dorés de son nouveau voisin, en lui faisant sentir sa joie, et aussi sa gêne à travers son regard. Ce geste sans parole la rendait énormément mignonne, et Edward rougit sans même s'en rendre compte.

'Bon j'y vais, Mustang va me tuer si j'arrive en retard ! A la prochaine !!', s'exclama Edward en partant, dévalant les escaliers à une vitesse incroyable, se précipitant vers le hall de l'immeuble.

Winry ne le lâcha pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse totalement de son champ de vision, troublée par sa rencontre avec son nouveau voisin. Elle était vraiment surprise d'avoir un voisin si jeune et surtout aussi beau, celle-ci s'attendant à avoir un voisin vieux et ronchon, ou alors une vraie commère de service. Elle sourit, perdue dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce que Hugues la ramène sur Terre en toussotant.

'Humm, Humm. C'est par ici que ça se passe, Winry.', déclara-t-il d'une voix amusée.

Winry reprit ses esprits et se tourna vers Hugues, l'air désolé. 'Excusez-moi, je …enfin …'

'C'est pas grave. En tout cas, il a l'air de t'avoir fait de l'effet le p'tit Edward.', s'exclama Hugues en plaisantant, attendrit par la réaction de Winry à la rencontre d'Edward, ce qui lui rappelait la sienne avec sa femme, des années auparavant.

'M-Mais … mais non ! C-c'est … c'est juste que j'ai été surprise. Surprise de le voir sortir de son appartement à cette heure …', bafouilla Winry en rougissant, gênée et confuse par la remarque pertinente de Hugues.

'Tu devras t'y faire. Edward a souvent l'habitude de sortir souvent le soir.', déclara Hugues avec un petit soupir.

'M-Mais … qu'est-ce qu'il fait à cette heure ?', demanda Winry, un peu inquiète sur ce sujet, s'imaginant des occupations plus ou moins correctes.

'Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas un délinquant, bien au contraire ! En fait, il aide un de mes vieux amis à résoudre quelques affaires. Un vrai petit génie ce gamin ! Il m'étonnera toujours …', répondit Hugues avec un sourire.

'Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps ?', demanda Winry, perplexe.

'En fait … pas tellement. Ca ne fait pas si longtemps qu'il habite ici, et … voilà. Mais c'est un gamin sympa, et gentil quand il est de bonne humeur. Et, heureusement pour toi, il l'était aujourd'hui. Toujours surchargé de boulot ce gosse, je me demande comment il fait. En tout cas, je te rassure, c'est un bon voisin. Il ne fait pas tellement de bruit et ne provoque pas de problème dans cet immeuble. A mon avis, vous allez bien vous entendre. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais tu dois être en forme pour demain ! Ce sera un grand jour !! Ta rencontre avec mon petit sucre d'orge ! Oh, Elysia mon amour !!', s'exclama Hugues, très enthousiaste, redevenu immature pendant un moment à la pensée de sa fille.

Winry se retint avec grande peine de ne pas éclater de rire devant le spectacle d'un papa gâteau qui embrassait follement une photo de sa fille, en tournant sur lui-même et en chantonnant gaiement. Après sa petite danse, et surtout en voyant le regard amusé de Winry, Hugues essaya tant bien que mal à redevenir temporairement sérieux. Il se racla la gorge et sortit de sa poche deux trousseaux de clés.

'Voilà, les clefs de ton nouvel appartement. En cas de problème, j'en possède un double, comme tu le vois. Bon, vas-y, essaye d'ouvrir la porte de ton futur chez toi. Je te porte les valises, ne t'inquiète pas.', déclara Hugues en lui tendant un petit trousseau de clés.

Winry esquissa un sourire. ' Vous êtes sur de vouloir porter mes valises ? Vous savez, … vous allez très vite le regretter …', le prévint Winry en rigolant.

'Mais pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi tu dis … ça.', dit-il en soulevant les valises, le souffle coupé momentanément par le poids inattendu de celles-ci, qu'il relâcha instantanément. Hugues fit une petite moue dépitée, surpris par son incapacité à ne pas pouvoir porter bien longtemps ces deux valises.

'Bon, ouvre d'abord ton appartement. On verra après …', déclara-t-il, abandonnant finalement l'idée de soulever comme un chef ces deux poids immenses. Il se demanda qu'est-ce que Winry pouvait mettre dans ses valises pour qu'elles pèsent autant, curieux et perplexe.

Winry ouvra sans difficulté la porte d'entrée de son appartement, laissant découvrir une petite entrée, meublée par une petite table et un porte-manteau. Hugues entra après elle, armé des deux valises qu'il posa très vite dans l'entrée, et alluma l'interrupteur de la pièce, afin de faire pleinement découvrir la salle à sa nouvelle locataire. Avec un geste de la main, il lui fit comprendre de le suivre, la guidant vers le salon. Celui-ci était une assez grande salle, meublée avec un canapé, un fauteuil, une table centrale avec quelques chaises, ainsi qu'une commode, sur laquelle était déposé un téléphone, ainsi que quelques objets de décoration. Il y avait dans la pièce, deux fenêtres qui donnaient sur les toits des maisons avoisinantes.

'Bon … la vue n'est pas super … mais l'appart' vaut le coup. J'espère que tu apprécies.', déclara Hugues, en regardant Winry, qui était ébahie.

'Wow ! Je ne m'étais pas imaginée que ce serait aussi grand ! Ma grand-mère m'avait dit qu'en ville, on était serré, mais là …', répondit Winry, toute contente d'avoir un aussi beau logement, même si celui-ci restait assez petit.

Hugues eut un petit rire amusé, à la vision d'une campagnarde qui découvrait complètement l'univers urbain. Elle semblait si innocente …

'Bon, ce n'est pas terminé, tu sais ? Tu me suis ?', demanda Hugues en se dirigeant vers une porte, située dans le salon, qui donnait sur une petite cuisine.

Winry admira la petite cuisine, qui était équipée assez sommairement, mais dans laquelle on pouvait quand même cuisiner avec le matériel adéquat. Hugues lui demanda de faire demi-tour par un signe de la main, et la guida vers un petit couloir. Il y avait deux portes, une à droite et une à gauche. Hugues ouvrit celle de droite, qui donnait sur une petite salle de bain, composée simplement d'une douche, de toilette et d'un miroir au-dessus d'un évier. Après la courte visite de cette salle, ils se dirigèrent vers la dernière pièce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore visité : la chambre. Celle-ci était assez petite, et sobre. Un lit, et une petite commode avec quatre tiroirs la composaient, ainsi qu'une petite fenêtre sur la droite. Hugues se tourna vers Winry, le sourire aux lèvres en voyant l'éblouissement de la jeune fille.

'Alors, ça te plait Winry ?', demanda-t-il d'un ton enjoué, sachant pertinemment la réponse.

'Oh oui ! C'est magnifique !!! Encore merci Mr Hugues ! Je n'y crois même pas !', s'exclama Winry, très enthousiaste.

'Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Bon allez, installe-toi, et dort bien. Demain, une grosse journée t'attend !! Tu vas rencontrer ma femme et ma fille !! Mais surtout, tu vas commencer à travailler. Je veux te voir demain à 14 heures ici, pour t'expliquer tout en détail, d'accord ?', demanda Hugues.

'Demain 14 heures ? D'accord. Bonne nuit à vous aussi Mr Hugues !', répondit Winry, avec un sourire étincelant de bonheur.

Mr Hugues lui fit un signe d'au revoir avant de quitter l'appartement, laissant Winry seule avec elle-même. Celle-ci s'effondra sur le lit, le sourire aux lèvres. Central était vraiment une ville magnifique, et la jeune fille ne regrettait pas d'y être allée. Elle se reposa quelques minutes, avant de s'emparer de ses deux valises, pour commencer à s'installer. Winry soupira longuement, avant de se mettre à la tâche.

)…&…(

Edward descendit les trois étages de l'immeuble avec un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres. Malheureusement pour lui, dès qu'il franchit la porte du hall d'entrée pour se retrouver dehors, saisi par le froid de la nuit, son sourire se dissipa aussitôt, se remémorant ce qu'il devait faire ce soir. Edward traversa la petite allée de fleurs de l'immeuble conduisant vers la chaussée, avec un petit rire amusé. Cette petite allée allant de l'immeuble au trottoir avait été rebaptisée _'Elysia Street'_ par Hugues, lors de la naissance de sa fille, et en plus, les fleurs qui bordaient cette allée, étaient les fleurs préférées de Gracia, la femme de Mr Hugues.

Edward parcourut les grandes allées lumineuses de Central, rythmée par les quelques voitures qui y passaient, le jeune homme occupant presque tout seul les trottoirs des rues, ce qui n'était pas étonnant compte tenu de l'heure. L'air était un peu froid, et de la fumée sortait de la bouche d'Edward lorsqu'il respirait, ce qui amusait celui-ci, même s'il n'aimait pas trop cette saison et le froid qui lui était attribué. L'automne était pour lui déprimant à souhait, la chaleur de l'été s'en allait peu à peu, laissant place au froid et aux longues nuits de l'hiver. Après quelques minutes de marche rapide, et en esquivant habilement par un détour le bar et ses clients plus ou moins conscients, Edward arriva finalement à destination. Devant lui, se tenait un imposant bâtiment, orné d'une tapisserie verte, représentant une espèce de lion, symbole de l'armée du pays.

Le grand Qg militaire était composé de deux grands bâtiments, l'un beaucoup plus grand que l'autre, du fait de leur importance. Celui le plus grand abritait le bureau du président des armées ainsi que les dortoirs militaires, alors que le second était majoritairement composé de bureaux et de salles de réunion. Les deux bâtiments étaient séparés par une petite cour, située au centre de l'établissement général, formée d'une petite fontaine et d'un jardin.

Edward entra dans le plus petit bâtiment, pénétrant dans l'immense hall d'entrée de celui-ci, ce qui rendit nerveux le jeune homme, oppressé par tant de personnes militaires en uniforme bleu. Edward se dirigea vers le bureau d'accueil d'un pas lourd, l'air ronchon, malgré l'imposant et déroutant va-et-vient des militaires en tout genre, du simple soldat au colonel. Il s'avança vers la réceptionniste, une jeune femme brune à lunettes, les cheveux coupés courts.

'Bonsoir Monsieur, que désirez-vous ?', lui demanda-t-elle poliment.

'Bonsoir, pouvez-vous informer le lieutenant colonel Mustang de ma venue ? Je me prénomme Edward Elric. Merci.', répondit-il d'une voix assez fatiguée, trahissant malgré lui son manque assez important de sommeil.

'Je m'en occupe. Veuillez patienter s'il vous plait, des chaises sont à votre disposition.', déclara la réceptionniste, avant de décrocher le téléphone afin de transmettre au lieutenant colonel la requête du jeune homme.

Edward alla s'installer sur une des chaises montrées par la jeune femme, disposées en rangée à côté du bureau d'accueil. Il soupira longuement avant de fermer lentement les yeux, s'accordant une petite sieste improvisée en attendant Mustang. Cependant, les militaires présents dans le hall parlaient beaucoup, ce qui formait un énorme brouhaha, empêchant le jeune homme de se reposer tranquillement. Edward observa alors ce qui se passait autour de lui, pour faire passer un peu le temps. Il remarqua une énorme horloge fixée sur un mur en face de lui, qui indiquait une heure assez tardive, ou matinale en fonction de votre point de vue, ce qui mit de mauvaise humeur le jeune homme. Edward voyait, malgré l'heure tardive, défiler des dizaines de personnes vêtues de l'uniforme bleu de l'armée, chargées ou non de dossiers, affluer telles des petites fourmis, le tout formant une gigantesque fourmillière. Les personnes essayaient comme elles le pouvaient d'éviter leurs collègues, composant un flux énorme de circulation effrénée. Edward, qui fixait ce petit manège depuis quelques minutes, fut pris d'un mal de tête affreux, en observant ce qui se passait devant lui.

Soudain, une voix interrompit Edward dans ses intéressantes observations de l'armée. Un homme mûr, d'une trentaine d'années, les cheveux courts d'un brun étincelant et la démarche confiante arriva dans le champ de vision du jeune homme. Il avait des yeux noirs envoûtants, qui étaient un peu moqueur à la vision du jeune homme affalé sur sa chaise.

'Alors Edward ? Comment vas-tu ?', demanda Roy.

'Comment voulez-vous que ça aille ? Vous me convoquez à une heure pas possible pour me donner une autre mission, alors que je comptais me reposer ! De plus, votre tête me revient de moins en moins ces temps-ci …', râla Edward, qui en avait terriblement marre.

'Bonsoir Edward.', déclara une jeune femme à côté de Roy, qui venait d'arriver.

'Bonsoir Lieutenant.', répondit Edward.

Riza était une femme un peu plus jeune que Roy, et avait de beaux cheveux blonds, attachés à l'aide d'une barrette derrière son visage, et une mèche arrivait devant ses yeux marrons. Elle était fine, élancée et paraissait calme et sévère, tout le contraire de son supérieur.

'Bon, Edward, suis nous dans mon bureau, pour connaître les détails de la nouvelle mission.', déclara Roy, en se dirigeant vers un couloir, puis dans son bureau. Celui-ci était assez désordonné, des papiers jonchant le meuble central, ainsi que quelques dossiers qui trainaient.

Roy s'installa sur sa chaise, et Riza se plaça derrière lui. Edward resta devant le bureau, attendant debout les instructions de Mustang. Roy s'éclaircit la gorge, se préparant à parler, mais surtout à calmer Edward, qui semblait sur les nerfs.

'Alors, Edward … nous avons besoin de toi, pour cette fois-ci essayer de coincer des dealers de drogue. Tu devras aller te faire passer pour un nouveau client, au bar 'Devil's nest', situé à l'est de la capitale. Là-bas, tu nous contacteras dès que tu auras vu les dealers et la drogue. Voilà. C'est tout, ça te va ?', expliqua calmement Roy.

'Et comment je fais pour vous … contacter ?', demanda Edward, se retenant de ne pas craquer sous le poids de la fatigue écrasante.

'Des talkies-wookies.', répondit Riza.

'Et quand est-ce que j'irais dans ce bar ?', demanda Edward d'un ton assez fatigué.

'Dans deux jours. Tu auras le temps de te préparer et de te reposer. Demain, repasse dès que tu peux au Qg, afin que l'on finalise les derniers détails … Et les études, ça avance ?', déclara Roy, d'un ton assez calme.

'Ca va … ça va … Bon, à demain alors. Passez une bonne soirée.', dit Edward avant de s'en aller du bureau, le pas lent et lourd.

'Il a l'air beaucoup plus fatigué que d'habitude …', remarqua Roy, dès que le jeune homme sortit de la salle.

'C'est normal, les examens approchent, et il doit étudier pour ne pas ruiner votre réputation. C'est vous qui avez appuyé sa candidature à l'entrée de l'université de Chimie de Central, à vos risques et périls. S'il rate, vous perdrez en puissance et crédibilité à l'armée.', déclara Riza.

'Oui, en revanche, s'il réussit, j'aurais plus de chance de décrocher une promotion. Et je sais qu'il peut le faire, ce gosse est un génie.', répondit Roy avec un petit sourire.

'Vous comptez trop sur lui, la pression qui pèse sur ses épaules est trop grande pour Edward. Il n'a que 17 ans …', déclara Riza, un peu inquiète par l'état du jeune protégé de Mustang.

'Ca ira. Je lui fais confiance …', répondit Roy, avant de se remettre au travail, épaulé par sa subordonnée.

)…&…(

Winry avait fini avec un peu de mal à sortir tout le contenu de ses deux valises, et à le disposer dans l'appartement. Elle avait bien évidemment emporté des tonnes de vêtements qu'elle installa dans sa commode, ainsi qu'une trousse de soin de secours, et des objets personnels comme des cadres photo la représentant avec sa grand-mère, ou encore une photo qui lui tenait vraiment à cœur, sur laquelle Winry enfant était au centre, portant un petit chapeau de paille, et son père et sa mère étaient derrière elle, souriants. Sa mère avait même posé doucement sa main sur la tête de sa fille. A la vision de cette photo émouvante, Winry eut les larmes aux yeux, se rappelant l'accident de voiture qui avait causé la mort de ses deux parents. Elle soupira avant de se remettre à s'installer, chassant de son esprit ses pensées douloureuses.

Dans la deuxième valise, Winry avait réussit à entasser avec succès son matériel de mécanique, pour qu'elle s'exerce un peu avant de rentrer dans l'université de Central. Des clés, des vis, des marteaux et tournevis étaient empillés dans un tiroir de la commode de sa chambre, parce que Winry ne savait pas où installer sa boîte à outils préférée. Après avoir fini de tout installer, Winry s'habilla en robe de nuit, se préparant à dormir, tombant comme une masse dans son lit.

Elle avait l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé, tellement les évènements magiques et heureux s'enchaînaient rapidement pour elle. Winry n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'elle avait quitté sa petite campagne, pour aller vivre par elle-même dans l'immense capitale de son pays. Elle était libre maintenant, autonome et débrouillarde. Winry avait seulement espéré trouvé un travail en arrivant à Central, et au lieu de cela, elle en avait trouvé un superbe, puis on lui avait proposé un autre dans un bar, et elle avait même trouvé un appartement magnifique. Et, la cerise sur le gâteau pour la jeune fille, c'était le fait qu'elle avait un voisin très beau et gentil, qui lui faisait presque tourner la tête. Cependant, Winry s'en voulait un peu de son attitude timide et réservée par rapport à Edward, qui avait surement la prendre pour une petite fille sans caractère, intimidée par sa rencontre. Ce qui était l'exact opposé de sa personnalité. Mais le plus stressant à venir était de commencer son nouveau travail, et de découvrir un peu plus sa capitale. C'était donc tourmentée par ses pensées, qu'elle s'endormit rapidement dans son lit.

)…&…(

Edward arriva finalement chez lui, après avoir été trempé par une averse diluvienne et brutale dehors. C'était donc complètement de mauvaise humeur qu'il entra chez lui, crevé par sa journée intense et très longue de travail. Il balança son manteau mouillé sur un de ses canapés, et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers sa chambre, heurtant au passage un meuble avec son pied. Ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur extrême.

'Et meeeeeeeeeeeeeerde !!', s'exclama Edward, avant de s'écrouler sur son lit, furieux contre lui-même, contre sa fatigue et contre ses révisions tardives. Il en avait marre, marre de tout.

'Edward ?', murmura une petite voix féminine.

Edward fut surpris d'entendre une voix prononcer son prénom, malgré sa fatigue pesante. Il écarquilla les yeux, se demandant ce qui se passait. Il soupira, pensant que sa fatigue lui jouait des tours.

'J'entends des voix maintenant … Fichu lieutenant colonel ! Il aura ma peau si ça continue !!', déclara Edward, pestant contre les missions de plus en plus nombreuses que lui accordait Mustang.

'C'est ta voisine, à travers le mur …', murmura de nouveau la petite voix.

Edward fut étonné et s'approcha du mur, collant son oreille contre celui-ci, pour mieux entendre ce que disait la voix.

'Winry ?', demanda-t-il, perplexe.

'Oui. J'ai entendu quelque chose, et ça venait de chez toi. Tout va bien Edward ?', répondit Winry, un peu inquiète.

_« Elle s'est souvenue de moi ?!? __Wow, c'est super ! __Elle a même retenu mon prénom … Et en plus elle s'inquiète pour moi, elle est vraiment gentille … Merde ! Vu l'heure, j'ai surement du la réveiller ! Mais quel abruti !! »_, pensa Edward, touché par l'inquiétude de la jeune fille à son égard.

'Oui, oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'ai réveillée ?', demanda Edward, d'un ton un peu nerveux.

'Oui, mais ce n'est pas grave … Mais tu m'as surtout fait peur !', répondit Winry, en riant doucement, ce qui détendit Edward.

'Désolé de t'avoir dérangée, j'ignorais que les murs étaient aussi fins pour que tu puisses m'entendre. Passe une bonne nuit, Winry.', déclara Edward d'un ton un peu plus chaleureux.

'Toi aussi Edward. Bonne nuit.', répondit Winry calmement, avant de se rendormir.

Edward soupira un instant, ravi d'avoir une nouvelle voisine si charmante, et si … jolie. Winry ne le laissait pas tellement insensible, bien au contraire. Edward s'engouffra dans les couvertures de son lit, avant de s'endormir paisiblement …

)…&…(

VOILA !!! C'est fini !!! Mon Dieu, comment c'est long … je suis vraiment désolée du retard de ce chapitre, mais comme j'écris des chapitres de plus en plus longs (et j'espère que vous appréciez cet effort XD !), cela met de plus en plus de temps à écrire … quelle logique ! Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et que la longueur ne vous a pas gêné. Si vous avez des idées que vous voulez voir apparaître dans cette fic, n'hésitez pas ! Ne t'inquiète pas Anaïs, je mettrai l'épisode de la douche !! Mdr !! XD ! Bref, trêve de commentaires bidons, j'espère que vous avez aimé, et que vous souhaitez la suite … Encore merci d'avoir prêté attention à ma fic, et d'avoir eu le courage de tout lire !! ;) Encore merci !! XD !

Ps : Victoire magnifique de l'Om face à Caen !! Youpi !! 6-1 !! C'est magnifique !!! (Désolée, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher … XP !!) Encore merci !! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Tadam !! Après une absence d'environ deux (tous petits ! XD !!) mois, je reviens à la charge avec le 3° chapitre !! XD !! Encore merci pour vos reviews, parce qu'elles m'ont toutes extrêmement touché, c'est super sympa de votre part ! _**MERCI**_ !! Et pour vous récompenser de votre immense patience, ce chapitre sera assez et même vraiment _**long **_et peut-être un peu ennuyant au début. D'où l'attente pour la longueur ... ;) Tout est logique !! XD !! Petite annonce avant de commencer, même si je sais pertinemment que cet évènement magique est passé depuis assez longtemps mais ... Renan Luce a été récompensé aux victoires de la musique !! XD !! J'étais trop contente !! Et en plus, il était vraiment trop mignon sur scène, vraiment à croquer !! ;) ! Heureusement que j'ai fait l'acquisition de son album plutôt récemment, parce qu'il est gé-ni-al ! Je vous le conseille fortement et vivement !! XD !! Bref, voilà, je crois que ce sera la fin de mes commentaires bidons pour le moment !! XD ! Je vous conseille vivement de relire le dernier chapitre pour ne pas être perdu !! XD ! _**Bonne lecture**_ !! ;)

...XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD...

Un petit rayon de soleil timide mais doux se fraya un chemin à travers les minces rideaux de l'appartement de gauche, perché au troisième étage de l'immeuble 16, Mayflower Street, éclairant de sa vive lumière une petite forme roulée en boule dans ses maigres couvertures. Abritée de la luminosité par ses draps blancs remontés jusqu'à ses yeux fermés, la petite chose qui dormait profondément commença doucement à se réveiller, sortant lentement des doux bras de Morphée. Elle poussa une petite plainte discrète, puis ouvra délicatement les yeux, aperçevant un décor totalement nouveau pour elle.

La jeune fille aux yeux bleus papillonna deux ou trois fois avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était plus dans ses rêves, mais maintenant dans la réalité. Et les premiers rayons matinaux lui révélaient parfaitement l'intérieur de la petite chambre qu'elle occupait, cette fois-ci de jour. La jeune fille se leva avec un peu de peine de son lit, se frottant les yeux pour mieux se réveiller, les membres encore endormis après son long sommeil. Elle marcha nonchaleusement vers sa cuisine, un peu perdue et déroutée dans cet appartement qu'elle n'avait visité que de nuit. Et la lumière du jour filtrée par tous les volets et rideaux présents dans les salles installait un autre décor, plus chaleureux et convivial, rendant l'appartement encore plus beau que la nuit précédente.

Winry, encore un peu endormie et tête-en-l'air, ne prit même pas la peine d'enfiler ses pantoufles aux pieds à son réveil pour ne pas glisser sur le carrelage froid de sa nouvelle cuisine. Totalement prise au dépourvue, elle perdit soudainement l'équilibre en entrant dans cette pièce, atterrissant brutalement sur le sol, étalée par terre. Une douleur violente s'imisça en elle, surtout au niveau de ses fesses. Elle voulut crier pour manifester sa souffrance passagère, mais un petit éclat de rire sortit de ses lèvres, au lieu d'une plainte ou d'un juron. Un peu plus réveillée par la douleur, la jeune fille prit soudainement conscience à cet instant de la chance qu'elle avait eu hier soir. D'abord en trouvant un petit boulot, puis un nouvel appartement bien propre, et même un peu trop propre avec un carrelage extrêmement glissant, et en faisant la merveilleuse connaissance de personnes vraiment sympathiques, ainsi que d'un sol assez dur.

'En plus j'ai un voisin aussi beau qu'un Dieu ...', soupira-t-elle, avant de rougir fortement, toujours étendue sur le sol de sa cuisine.

Winry se releva avec un peu de peine, mais sa douleur toujours aïgue finit de la réveiller, et de lui faire oublier les pensées amoureuses qui trottaient dans sa tête. Énergique et le ventre vide, elle s'empressa de se confectionner un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom, le dernier repas que la jeune fille avait mangé remontant au déjeuner de la journée précédente. Winry se dirigea avec précaution pour ne plus tomber vers les placards de la cuisine, dans l'espoir de trouver de la nourriture. Elle ouvrit le premier qu'elle réussit à atteindre et fut surprise de le voir entièrement vide, sans aucun sachet ou même gâteau. La jeune fille, ayant l'estomac dans les talons, ne se laissa pas décourager, et poursuivit sa quête, en ouvrant le second. Le résultat fut malheureusement le même que le précédent.

'Bon, c'est l'heure de voir si le fameux proverbe 'jamais deux sans trois' est vrai !', s'exclama-t-elle, en découvrant le contenu du dernier placard.

Sa découverte la laissa bouche bée, tellement elle était démoralisée. Il n'y avait aucune trace de nourriture dans cet appartement, à son plus grand désarroi. Cette mauvaise nouvelle fut accompagnée d'une manifestation plutôt bruyante de son ventre, trahissant sa faim immense par un long gargouillis presque inhumain, tellement il était bizarre et horrible. Winry se tint le ventre pour essayer de le calmer, et se consola mentalement dans son petit échec, en sachant pertinemment qu'il était normal qu'elle ne trouve rien dans cet appartement encore un peu vide, et surtout tout nouveau pour elle.

'C'est bon, c'est décidé, je vais aller faire les courses !! Voyons voir ce qu'il me faudrait ...', déclara-t-elle d'un ton enjoué, en regardant dans chaque pièce ce qui lui manquait, endossant maintenant le difficile rôle de maîtresse de maison.

Winry alla dénicher dans le fin fond de sa valise un papier et un stylo, en bon état malgré le transport dur et écrasant pour ses objets. Elle écrivit ensuite la liste de tout ce qu'elle devrait acheter, en commençant par écrire rageusement en grosses lettres majuscules : _**DE LA BOUF !**_

Ensuite, la jeune fille blonde passa en revue toutes les salles, pour faire l'inventaire de l'ensemble des choses qui lui faudrait. Elle commença par la chambre, dans laquelle elle était actuellement. Après une observation complète et minutieuse de la salle, elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait qu'un seul drap, et qu'au moment où elle laverait celui-ci, la jeune fille se retrouverait sans drap fixe pour dormir. Winry ajouta donc dans sa liste : _des draps si possible (pas urgent),_ avant de se diriger d'un pas motivé vers la salle de bain.

Là-bas, elle regarda attentivement tout ce qui lui manquait, et décida d'acheter beaucoup plus de choses que prévu, à usages divers et variés. La jeune fille blonde nota finalement dans sa liste : _un nouveau shampoing_, n'ayant qu'un maigre savon pour se laver, _un shampoing démélant_, _des grandes serviettes de bain_, la jeune fille ne possédant qu'une petite serviette de bain rose pâle assez usée, offerte ou plutôt donnée généreusement par sa grand-mère Pinako, _du maquillage en grande quantité_, afin d'essayer de se rendre plus belle, pour un certain voisin blond, _des nouveaux parfums_, toujours dans l'espoir de charmer ce même voisin blond, _une lotion démaquillante_, pour enlever ledit maquillage qui lui aura servi à s'embellir davantage, toujours et encore pour le certain voisin blond d'à côté. Et dans sa foulée, Winry ajouta aussi à l'intention de la suite de ses dépenses pour son apparence extérieure : _de nouveaux vêtements jolis et peut-être osés_, afin de faire craquer définitivement après tout cela le beau petit blondinet d'en face.

La jeune fille soupira longuement, en relisant son début de liste, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait jamais aucune chance avec son voisin. Et surtout, qu'elle n'aurait jamais assez d'argent pour acheter tout ce qu'il y a avait marqué. Un peu dépitée, Winry se dirigea vers la prochaine pièce. Juste avant de sortir de cette salle, elle remarqua cependant in extremis un petit détail qui lui avait échappé, et qui lui serait pourtant essentiel pour son bien-être dans cet appartement. Discrètement et avec une certaine honte, elle ajouta en tout petit un autre achat à sa liste : _du papier toilette_.

Winry se dirigea armée de sa liste à la main gauche et son stylo à la main droite vers le salon, avant de terminer par la cuisine. Avec une agréable surprise, la jeune fille blonde remarqua qu'il y avait un téléphone dans la pièce, posé sur un vieux meuble. Elle sourit de joie, appréciant le confort d'avoir un objet aussi utile gratuitement, et aussi tous les avantages qu'il y avait avec. Elle pourrait appeler sa grand-mère, ses amis et d'autres personnes dont elle avait les coordonnées. Secrètement, la jeune fille se surprit elle-même à souhaiter la possession d'un certain numéro de téléphone, appartenant toujours au même voisin blond, un certain Edward Elric. Winry rougit intensément, en se rendant compte que son voisin prenait une place assez importante dans ses pensées, voir _trop _importante. Et elle sentit son coeur battre plus rapidement qu'à la normale en se rappelant le beau visage de son voisin lui souriant, ses beaux cheveux d'or attachés en tresse, ses yeux dorés la fixant sans cesse, sa voix douce et agréable, ainsi que ...

'_**NON !**_ Je dois arrêter de penser à lui !! Ça m'énerve ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial pour pouvoir hanter mon esprit sans cesse !?', s'exclama Winry, se réprimandant elle-même.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la rencontre avec son voisin l'avait un peu boulversée. Winry n'avait jamais eu de toute sa courte vie un coup de foudre pareil pour un homme, surtout dans ce cas-ci pour un homme lui étant presque inconnu, ou qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis peu. Elle soupira, admettant que cet Edward ne la laissait pas insensible, juste en ayant discuté plus ou moins avec lui pendant quelques minutes. Enervée par ses sentiments si soudains à l'égard d'un simple voisin, Winry empoigna fermement son stylo et marcha vers la cuisine. Mais elle s'arrêta en chemin, le stylo toujours dans sa main. Pour confirmer ses paroles récentes, elle empoigna le crayon, et commença à rayer rageusement tous les achats de beauté qu'elle voulait faire en sa faveur, afin de plaire à son voisin.

'Il faut vraiment que je réussisse ma vie au lieu de me comporter comme une petite fille attendant naïvement son fichu prince charmant ! Et qui deviendra ensuite pervers, feignant, qui ne fera plus attention à moi, et puis finalement sera alcoolique !! Ce n'est que dans les contes de fées que les garçons sont parfaits !! Je ne dois pas perdre mon temps pour un gars pareil, qui me jettera deux semaines après ou voir moins ... Il faut que je me bouge pour travailler correctement et sérieusement ! Pas le temps d'être amoureuse et de souffrir ! Alors, au boulot !!', s'exclama-t-elle, voulant oublier son amour naissant pour Edward. Elle était en colère après ses pensées, ainsi que pour s'être faite charmée aussi facilement et rapidement.

Encore furieuse contre elle-même, la jeune fille ne fit pas attention au carrelage froid et glissant qui était sous ses pieds. Et sans pouvoir faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas de plus, Winry se retrouva encore par terre, avec pour seule compagnie sa douleur qui la reprenait une nouvelle fois. Elle faillit crier d'exaspération et de colère, mais se retint avec grande peine, ne voulant pas réveiller l'objet de tous ses sentiments. La jeune fille se rappela que les murs étaient extrêmement fins, et ne voulait pas se faire détester par ses voisins dès le début de son occupation des lieux. Winry soupira, et se releva avec beaucoup de difficulté pour atteindre les tiroirs de la cuisine.

Elle les ouvrit, dans l'espoir de voir quelques casseroles ou ustensiles de cuisine indispensables à toute préparation culinaire, telle qu'elle soit. Avec une agréable surprise, elle remarqua que Hugues avait gentiment laissé quelques casseroles et poêles. Winry sourit, retrouvant un peu d'énergie et de bonne humeur. Elle ouvrit un autre tiroir, recherchant vainement quelques couverts. La jeune fille soupira, abandonnant sa recherche, en sachant pertinemment qu'elle pourrait fouiller pendant toute sa vie dans cet appartement pour avoir des couverts. Elle ajouta donc cet achat à sa liste, qui était maintenant complète.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Winry se dirigea vers sa chambre, prenant tout l'argent qu'elle avait dans sa valise, attrapa son sac au passage, s'empara de ses clés qu'elle avait précautionnement déposé sur sa commode, et commença à s'en aller, sifflotant gaiement, excitée par la découverte de son quartier. Elle ouvrit la porte, la ferma à clé et commença à descendre rapidement les escaliers, le coeur battant.

Cependant, Winry s'arrêta bien vite, en constatant avec une énorme gêne qu'elle était encore pieds nus, en robe de nuit, ainsi que mal coiffée. Elle rougit de honte, et remercia chaleureusement Dieu que personne ne l'ait vue dans cette situation plus qu'embarrassante.

La jeune fille paniquée et confuse remonta en courant jusqu'à chez elle, ouvrit la porte et se précipita vers sa chambre, afin de s'habiller correctement. Elle sortit rapidement de sa commode un petit haut violet clair assez décolté, Winry n'ayant pas exclu la possibilité qu'elle pourrait rencontrer par un heureux hasard son voisin pendant sa promenade à travers Central, même si sa raison ne voulait pas le voir, de peur de confirmer tous ces sentiments qui affluait massivement en elle. Elle enfila ensuite sa jupe noire, ainsi que des sous vêtements propres. Elle s'habilla assez précipitament mais efficacement, puis se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour se coiffer et devenir présentable aux yeux de tout le quartier.

Après une quinzaine de minutes passées à se préparer, Winry descendit le coeur plus léger, sa liste à la main, et de l'argent en poche, vers la sortie de son immeuble, pour aller enfin visiter Central, sa nouvelle ville.

...XD XD XD XD XD XD XD...

Quelques millièmes de secondes plus tard, dans un autre appartement, exposé lui aussi aux doux rayons du soleil matinal, un petit corps commença à reprendre conscience.

Un jeune homme blond se réveilla douloureusement, étendu contre le sol dur et froid de sa chambre, ses cheveux dorés éparpillés et ébouriffés de partout sur sa tête, celle-ci déchirant toutes les cellules de son cerveau par une intense douleur. Il poussa un énorme grommellement en ouvrant ses petits yeux, pour manifester bruyamment son manque de sommeil et son réveil difficile pour de l'ensemble son corps endolori et encore endormi, ainsi que son immense colère à propos de sa fâcheuse manie de tomber souvent du lit pendant qu'il dormait. Il se releva péniblement, se massant doucement le crâne pour calmer sa souffrance, les cheveux en bataille devant ses yeux. Il les arrangea et dompta sa chevelure blonde du mieux qu'il put, pour enfin apercevoir à travers ses rideaux la douce lumière du jour. Ses yeux dorés encore fatigués sous de grandes cernes s'agrandirent subitement de surprise mélée d'angoisse.

'M-Merde ... les cours ... je devais y être maintenant !! Pourquoi ce fichu réveil n'a pas sonné !? _**MERDE !!**_', s'exclama Edward, paniqué par son retard à son université, un peu plus réveillé par le stress brutal qui l'envahissait..

Il chercha vainement son petit réveil noir au milieu de tout l'émorme fouillis qu'était sa chambre, composé principalement de vêtements, de caleçons rangés n'importe où, et étalés par terre; de livres de science écrits par des savants renommés, ou même ses feuilles de révision tardives pour son examen proche. Edward lutta vaillamment, bougeant tous les bouts de tissus qui encombraient ses recherches, fit voler la paperasse immense qui pullulait son son bureau, afin de trouver finalement son fameux petit réveil noir. Le jeune homme blond paniqué par son retard, regarda l'appareil fraîchement trouvé qu'il tenait entre les mains, pour découvrir avec stupeur l'heure actuelle.

'_**10 HEURES !!**_ La vache, j'ai une heure et demie de retard !! Mais quel con !! J'ai oublié de programmer mon réveil pour ce matin !! J'y crois pas !! Faut foncer !!', s'exclama Edward, d'habitude à l'heure à ses cours, et surtout perturbé par son réveil tardif.

Il courut sans perdre une minute de plus vers sa salle de bain, se cognant au passage contre les murs de son appartement, puis se dépêcha en s'engouffrant rapidement sous sa douche. L'eau encore froide de sa douche lui tomba brutalement dessus, lui faisant pousser un cri inhumain. Mais le jeune homme blond maintenant trempé et mort de froid reprit très vite ses esprits, motivé par son anxiété grandissante. Il se lava précipitemment, toujours sous de l'eau peu chaude, ne prenant même pas la peine de régler la température pour son confort. Il sortit en deux minutes de la douche, avec encore quelques traces de savon sur ses cheveux mouillés, ne s'étant pas rincé correctement. Il empoigna la serviette la plus proche de sa main, et l'enroula autour de son bassin, avant de courir dans sa chambre. Sur le trajet, son corps étant encore trempé, il glissa avec surprise sur son parquet et se rattrapa de justesse à une poignée de porte. Celle-ci se cassa violemment sous le poids du jeune homme et resta dans la main de celui-ci. Edward, fou de rage et stressé par son retard, balança le reste de la poignée de sa porte à travers le couloir, pénétrant dans la pièce avec une vitesse affolante. Il trouva par miracle son sac posé négligemment sur son lit, et commença à fourrer du mieux qu'il pouvait ses affaires de cours.

Le jeune homme blond, étant encore mouillé, avait des gouttes d'eau qui descendaient lentement sur son beau torse musclé nu, et était habillé avec une simple petite serviette blanche courte, cachant son intimité, qui menaçait dangeureusement de tomber. Mais il ne faisait pas attention à ces détails, étant maintenant stressé au possible. Ne parvenant pas à trouver un livre qui lui serait indispensable pour ses cours d'aujourd'hui, il s'acharnait à fouiller sur son bureau son maudit bouquin. Son meuble où étaient étalées ses affaires était un vrai labyrinthe d'objets, les uns posés sur les autres. Edward bougeait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour atteindre son livre, et ne fit pas attention à un petit cadre photo qui menaçait de chuter à tout moment.

Soudainement, un bruit de verre brisé ramena Edward à la réalité. Il reprit ses esprits, et se pencha lentement par terre, pour constater les dégâts qu'avaient causé sa précipitation. Il ramassa avec mélancolie les morceaux de verre, dispersés autour d'une photo assez spéciale pour le jeune homme, un sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres. Un garçon d'environ une quinzaine d'années était photographié sur le petit papier, arborant un doux et gentil sourire. Il avait des cheveux longs blonds, coiffés différemment que ceux d'Edward. Par contre, leurs yeux avaient la même couleur, d'un doré étrange mais magnifique à vous couper le souffle. Edward prit ensuite délicatement la photo, pour la poser sur son oreiller, afin de ne pas l'oublier dans le fouillis de sa chambre.

'Désolé de t'avoir abimé, frérot !', s'excusa Edward, redevenu calme momentanément, repensant aux doux souvenirs de son frère.

Le jeune homme blond reprit ses recherches un peu plus sérieusement, et finit par trouver son graal, qui était caché sous des factures. Il le prit rapidement, et le fourra du mieux qu'il put dans son sac. Ensuite, Edward s'apprêta à s'attaquer à son armoire et ses vêtements, lorsqu'il remarqua un détail plutôt fâcheux, qui le stoppa dans son élan.

'C'est pas vrai !! Tout est trempé dans cette pièce !! Mon Dieu, j'aurais du faire plus gaffe !! C'est pas possible, c'est quoi ce bordel !?', s'écria Edward, furieux de voir que sa chambre s'était transformée malgré lui en piscine.

Le jeune homme s'habilla rapidement, enlevant sa serviette blanche, puis en enfilant un caleçon propre, un pantalon noir, ainsi qu'une chemise blanche, et eut avec miracle le temps de mettre une paire de chaussettes grises, mais qui furent cependant trempées lorsqu'il traversa sa chambre pour aller vers sa cuisine, emportant avec lui son sac pour l'université. Edward faillit s'étaler par terre lorsqu'il marcha sur la poignée cassée de sa porte qui gisait dans son couloir, mais se rattrapa de justesse grâce à son équilibre. Il se précipita ensuite vers sa cafetière dans l'espoir de se réveiller grâce à sa boisson préférée, mais fut dépité en constatant qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de préparer le café la veille pour le lendemain. Il n'y avait donc aucune goutte de café à disposition pour le jeune homme. Ronchon, Edward se contenta de prendre un croissant, qu'il mordit avec ses dents, pour pouvoir mieux le transporter, ses mains momentatément occupées. Sa main gauche portait son sac, et sa main droite cherchait à tâton les clés de l'appartement, sur la table de la cuisine, puis elle aida son propriétaire à mettre ses chaussures à toute vitesse.

Edward trouva sans trop de difficulté ce qu'il cherchait, et se précipita vers l'entrée, attrapant son manteau encore un peu mouillé au passage, qui était posé sur un de ses canapés. Il l'enfila sans rien dire, et sortit de son appartement le plus rapidement possible, pour ensuite dévaler les marches de l'escalier à toute allure. Il sortit peu de temps après de l'immeuble, cependant dans un état un peu délirant : ses cheveux étaient toujours mouillés et non coiffés, son manteau n'était pas fermé, sa chemise était entrouverte, ce qui laissait aparaître un torse mouillé lui aussi ainsi que très musclé, ses lacets n'étaient même pas lacés, et pour finir, Edward avait un croissant coincé entre les dents. Le jeune homme en retard courait précipitemment dans la rue dans cet état, ce qui lui valut quelques regards surpris, étranges et indignés de passants presque bousculés à son passage.

Mais tout à coup, Edward fonça droit sur une personne blonde marchant de dos, qui se promenait tranquillement dans les rues de Central. Le jeune homme blond, courant à toute allure et pris par surprise, n'eut pas d'autres choix que d'esquiver de quelques centimètres cet individu, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas l'éviter, risquant au passage de le renverser par terre. Par miracle, Edward ne le bouscula pas, le frôlant juste, contorsionnant son corps souple pour ne pas blesser accidentellement cette innocente personne. Malheureusement pour lui, dans son mouvement risqué et soudain, son sac mal fermé laissa sortir de son emprise un livre, qui tomba brutalement au pied du piéton surpris par la présence d'Edward. La personne ramassa le bouquin, et essaya d'avertir son propriétaire de sa perte, celui-ci courant encore à une grande vitesse, n'ayant même pas remarqué que son sac était devenu soudainement plus léger.

'Jeune homme ! Votre livre !!', s'exclama une petite voix féminine, assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

Edward stoppa immédiatement sa course en entendant cette voix, et se retourna, en reconnaissant avec stupeur la personne qui l'appelait parmi la foule de gens qui se promenaient dans Central, les yeux dorés écarquillés. Et heureusement, ou plutôt malheureusement pour lui dans cet état, la personne blonde qu'il fixait l'avait reconnu. Edward s'approcha lentement d'elle, le coeur battant à la chamade à cause de son effort, mais aussi de sa gêne, confus au possible. Il retira aussitôt le croissant qui était dans sa mâchoire, ne voulant pas se sentir encore plus honteux qu'il était déjà, si cela était possible.

'W-Winry !', réussit-il à déclarer, à bout de souffle.

'Edward, c'est toi ? Q-Quelle coïncidence ... T-Tiens, c'est le livre que tu as fait tomber ...', bafouilla la jeune fille, surprise de trouver son voisin à cet instant, tendant le bouquin d'Edward à son propriétaire en tremblant légèrement.

'M-Merci ..., c'est gentil ... A-Au fait, je s-suis désolé de t'avoir u-un peu bousculée ...', répondit timidement Edward, s'en voulant d'avoir presque renversé sa nouvelle voisine. Puis il reprit son livre, tout en faisant bien attention à ne pas toucher les mains de sa voisine, ayant déjà le coeur battant rapidement à exploser.

'Ce n'est rien. Mais ... Edward ... tu, comment dire ..., tu es un peu bizarre aujourd'hui ... Quelque chose ne va pas ?', s'inquiéta Winry, alertée par son apparence assez bizarre, le voyant décoiffé et habillé un peu précipitemment.

'Je ... enfin ... j'étais e-en retard, et je n'ai ... pas eu le t-temps de me p-préparer et ... enfin ... euh ... tu comprends ...', bafouilla Edward, le rouge aux joues de se retrouver dans une situation aussi embarrassante, et surtout le souffle encore coupé par sa course effrénée. Il essayait tant bien que mal de se rattraper, en passant la main dans ses cheveux pour paraître décontracté, même s'il était tout le contraire, ce qui amusa Winry.

'Ca explique ton air de fou furieux !', plaisanta-t-elle, un petit sourire chaleureux naissant sur ses lèvres, rigolant doucement.

'Oui, un peu ...', déclara le jeune homme gêné. Puis Edward lui rendit son sourire, l'air un peu bête, mal habillé et les cheveux ébourriffés. Il la regarda attentivement, un peu confus par la beauté de sa voisine. Le jeune homme blond se sentait encore plus honteux et penaud face à elle, et rougit encore plus fortement de honte en imaginant son apparance assez folle et peu élégante. Mais soudain, il remarqua un détail qui lui fit presque perdre la tête.

Edward avait vu que le regard de Winry s'était baissé assez discrètement vers son torse nu, qu'on pouvait aperçevoir grâce à sa chemise non boutonnée. Le jeune homme maintenant tout chamboulé par ce regard presque indiscret et intime déglutit un peu, surtout en observant le petit sourire malicieux qu'arborait la jeune fille, ainsi qu'une rougeur au niveau de ses joues, pendant qu'elle observait avec attention sa musculature puissante et virile, rien qu'un petit instant, qui sembla durer des heures pour Edward. Il détourna rapidement la tête, ne voulant pas croiser les beaux yeux bleus de Winry qui se reconcentraient vers les siens, de peur de rougir encore plus qu'avant. Il était presque heureux et fier que Winry le dévisage ainsi, un large sourire nerveux apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

'E-Edward ...', déclara Winry, en sentant la gêne immense de son voisin, due en partie à cause d'elle.

'Oui ? Q-Quoi ?', répondit-il, en sentant une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir au fur et à mesure que Winry le fixait du regard. Edward ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette rencontre inattendue, mais agréable. Il ressentait un doux sentiment de bien-être en restant avec elle, frémissant de bonheur à chaque fois qu'elle prononçait simplement son nom.

'Tu n'étais pas censé être en retard ?', demanda Winry, le sourire aux lèvres, interrompant ce moment d'une étrange intensité, tout comme lors de leur première rencontre.

'Ah si ! _**MERDE**_ _**!**_ Je suis désolé, je dois y aller !! A la prochaine Winry !!', s'excusa le jeune homme, confus d'avoir oublié son retard en rencontrant sa voisine. Il commença à courir de nouveau pour ne pas louper le plus possible ses cours. Il avait perdu la notion propre du temps et son retard en discutant avec elle, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

'Bonne chance Edward !!', lui cria Winry pendant qu'il s'en allait. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire accélérer Edward davantage, celui-ci étant maintenant heureux au possible.

Enfin, au bout de quelques minutes de course intense, le jeune homme blond tout content mais essoufflé arriva finalement sans trop de peine à son université, située deux ou trois rues plus loin. Il reprit un peu de son souffle, et se dirigea rapidement vers l'endroit de ses études actuelles, en priant fortement pour ne pas se faire renvoyer de cours ...

...XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD...

Winry, encore un peu distraite par sa rencontre inattendue avec son voisin, marchait d'un pas lent et nonchalant sur le trottoir, concentrant ses pensées ailleurs que sur l'itinéraire de son chemin. La jeune fille repensait sans arrêt au doux sentiment de sécurité qui l'avait enveloppé lorsqu'elle parlait avec Edward. Et ses joues brûlaient en se rappelant la magnifique vue qu'avait eu ses yeux bleus. Le torse de son voisin mis en valeur par une chemise blanche non boutonnée, était presque une invitation aux délices du regard. Winry commença à vouloir se reconcentrer sur autre chose de plus sérieux, mais les beaux muscles de son voisin la reprirent très vite d'assaut, avec en prime les belles formes qui les accompagnaient, les contours discrets mais magnifiques de cette merveille de la nature ...

Winry s'arrêta subitement en chemin, se retenant de ne pas pousser un cri de colère contre elle-même. Elle avait presque oublié son attirance physique pour le jeune homme, mais voici qu'il se pointait soudainement dans la rue, ses abdominaux et son torse à l'air libre pour tout venir gâcher. La jeune fille fulmina de rage, comme si Edward venait délibérément de la provoquer, pour lui créer encore des pensées amoureuses malgré elle.

'_C'est pas vrai, c'est un exhibitionniste ou quoi ?! Il le fait vraiment exprès !! On dirait qu'il prend plaisir à me torturer moralement !! Ce devrait être un crime d'être aussi bien foutu !!'_, pensa Winry, essayant d'évacuer du mieux qu'elle pouvait sa colère passagère.

Alors que la jeune fille tentait vainement de débattre intérieurement sur le fait qu'elle doive oublier oui ou non une fois pour toute ses vues sur Edward, son regard tomba sur une petite boulangerie, toute simple et charmante, qui était située sur une petite place non loin de chez elle.

Sur l'enseigne de cette boutique assez excentrique, était inscrite à la peinture noire _« Boulangerie Garfiel »_, avec des belles lettres fines et surmontées de roses rouges très jolies. Charmée par l'apparence mignonne et traditionnelle de cette boulangerie, Winry y pénétra, en quête d'une bonne baguette de pain à déguster. La jeune fille rentra dans la boutique, découvrant avec l'eau à la bouche une grande vitrine de pâtisseries, remplie d'éclairs aux chocolat, ainsi qu'au café, ou même des gâteaux alléchants, qui faisaient gargouiller le pauvre ventre vide de Winry. Une odeur de bonne nourriture flottait dans les airs, accentuant la bonne humeur de la jeune fille, et le supplice infligé à son estomac criant famine.

'Bonjour !', déclara une voix masculine.

Winry détourna subitement son regard des belles pâtisseries pour le reporter vers l'origine de la voix, apercevant maintenant le propriétaire de la boutique. C'était un grand homme, musclé, assez poilu des bras, qui lui faisait un tendre sourire. Winry lui rendit, heureuse d'être si bien accueillie. L'homme était brun, et avait de courts cheveux surmontés d'une petite crête, et possédait une petite moustache, sui se terminait par un bouc. On aurait pu penser que cette personne était tout à fait convenable grâce à cette description, mais un détail frappa soudainement Winry. Cet homme qui se tenait derrière la vitrine, en lui faisant un beau sourire, avait comme particularité ... du rouge à lèvres sur sa bouche, ainsi qu'une fine trace mais présente de mascara. La jeune fille se retint à grande peine de ne pas exploser de rire face à l'apparence et le style assez spéciaux de cet homme. De plus, celui-ci portait des vêtements moulants noirs, qui faisaient ressortir à merveille son côté efféminé.

'B-Bon jour ...', répondit Winry avec une petite voix, intimidée par ce personnage étrange.

'Que voulez-vous ma chère ?', demanda l'homme assez travesti d'un ton enjoué, faisant sourire Winry. Ensuite, il posa délicatement ses coudes sur le comptoir, en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Cette pose lui donnait l'air assez féminin et charmeur, ce qui troubla Winry davantage. Ses mains étaient puissantes et viriles, mais ses ongles étaient coupés à la perfection, ce qui marquait un énorme contraste entre sa personnalité et son corps. Son regard était centré sur Winry, et il la dévisageait étrangement.

'Vous êtes venue pour l'annonce ma belle ?', la questionna l'homme, un peu perplexe devant le mutisme de la jeune fille blonde en face de lui.

'L'annonce ? Q-Quelle annonce ?', répondit Winry, très confuse par tout ce qui se passait dans cette boulangerie.

'Je recherche une assistante ... Peut-être que vous voudriez bien ? Les horaires sont un peu matinaux, mais ... le salaire est plutôt pas mal. Le travail consistera à être à la caisse, et à transporter les pâtisseries que je préparerai dans les cuisines. Pour poster votre candidature, il suffira de me donner votre Cv, une lettre de motivation et ... voilà ! Le tour est joué. Alors, ça vous tente ?', demanda l'homme brun, tout souriant et enthousiaste.

'Euh ... je, je vais réfléchir. En tout cas, merci pour votre proposition !', répondit Winry, un petit sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres, heureuse d'avoir rencontré cet homme assez spécial mais gentil.

'Eh bien ! Vous êtes beaucoup plus jolie quand vous souriez !! Vous en avez mis du temps !', plaisanta l'homme, heureux d'avoir pu rassurer la jeune fille, 'Alors que voulez-vous si vous n'êtes point là pour l'annonce ?', déclara l'homme brun, un peu perplexe sur les intentions de la jeune fille blonde.

'En fait, je voudrais bien un pain au chocolat et une baguette s'il vous plaît !', répondit Winry, un peu plus confiante vis-à-vis de ce boulanger peu ordinaire.

'Tout de suite mademoiselle !', chantonna l'homme avant de se tourner vers la réserve de pain, pour prendre une baguette encore un peu chaude qu'il enroula dans un papier blanc, puis il s'avança vers la vitrine pour en sortir un délicieux pain au chocolat, le tout en sifflotant gaiement.

'Voilà, cela vous fera 75 Cenz !', déclara-t-il en lui tendant les deux pâtisseries avec ses grands bras.

'Merci, tenez.', répondit Winry en lui donnant en échange la somme d'argent demandée. Son ventre poussa un léger gargouillement lorsqu'elle prit la baguette et le pain au chocolat, impatiente de pouvoir enfin manger à sa faim. Elle commença à sortir de la boulangerie quand l'homme lui déclara une petite chose avant qu'elle ne parte.

'Ne traînez pas trop pour votre candidature, la ponctualité est une qualité que j'affectionne énormément vous savez ...'

'Merci du conseil ! Au revoir !', dit la jeune fille avec un beau sourire, amusée par la gentillesse du boulanger, qui semblait très généreux et gentil.

'Au revoir mademoiselle !', répondit l'homme, juste avant que Winry ne soit partie définitivement de sa boutique assez spéciale.

...XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD...

La jeune fille blonde dégusta pendant qu'elle marchait avec bonheur son petit pain au chocolat, qu'elle trouva délicieux. La pâtisserie moelleuse lui cala le ventre, celui-ci cessant de grogner horriblement à tout bout de champ. Elle s'essuya proprement la bouche avec un mouchoir, pour éliminer les quelques traces de chocolat qui restaient. Elle reprit son chemin, la baguette de pain entre les mains, découvrant la petite place dans laquelle elle était actuellement. Celle-ci était jolie, avec une ambiance agréable, une fontaine étant au centre, et un fleuriste ambulant se tenait devant celle-ci, espérant vendre quelles petites fleurs parfumées.

Soudainement, Winry aperçut une personne qu'elle connaissait depuis peu sur cette place. Un homme grand, blond et qui semblait un peu pressé. Elle se rapprocha de lui, l'observant davantage afin de ne pas se tromper sur son identité, ne voulant pas aborder un parfait inconnu. Mais les yeux bleu-gris de l'homme ne purent la tromper, et Winry sourit gaiement en repensant au chauffeur qui l'avait aidée hier lors de son arrivée à Central.

'Russell !', s'exclama Winry, afin de lui parler.

Russell stoppa subitement sa marche, surpris que quelqu'un l'appelle comme cela en pleine rue. Il se retourna et vit la jeune fille blonde qui marchait rapidement vers lui. Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage.

'Winry ! Quelle surprise !! Tu vas bien ?', demanda-t-il, sur un ton chaleureux.

'Oui et toi ?', répondit Winry, étant maintenant en face de Russell.

'Bien, bien. J'allais justement au bar. Et toi, ça c'est bien passé ton installation à Central ? Et ... Hugues t'as accepté ? Et ... Central te plait ? Tu as trouvé un logement ? Tout se passe bien ?', demanda Russell, inquiet au sujet de la jeune fille blonde.

Winry rigola doucement en entendant toutes les questions que lui posait Russell. 'Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. Hugues m'a tout de suite donné le travail, et je commence aujourd'hui même. Il m'a même proposé un super appartement ! Et ... pour Central, c'est super ! J'étais en train de visiter un peu mieux cette ville jusqu'à moment où je t'ai reconnu.'

'C'est bien alors ! Je suis content pour toi que tout se passe bien ! Bon, ... je vais devoir y aller, boulot-boulot ... Oh ! Mais au fait, tu ne voudrais pas m'accompagner pour voir comment est le restaurant ?', déclara Russell, en espérant une réponse favorable de la jeune fille blonde. Cela lui avait fait plaisir de la revoir et de lui parler, et le jeune homme ne voulait pas lui dire au revoir si vite.

'Avec plaisir !', lui répondit Winry, le sourire aux lèvres. Russell lui rendit son sourire, heureux qu'elle ait accepté son invitation.

'Alors viens, le bar n'est pas loin ...', déclara-t-il, reprenant sa marche, cette fois-ci accompagné de la jeune fille.

...XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD...

Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement au bar _« Au paradis des hippocampes »,_ situé à une cinquantaine de mètres de la boulangerie. Le bar était assez grand, et surtout très beau. Une enseigne représentait le nom du restaurant, celui-ci étant entouré de petites ailes, et d'un petit hippocampe rouge comme le feu. Russell et Winry se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur de la boutique, en marchant assez précipitemment.

'J'espère que je ne serai pas trop en retard ...', murmura le jeune homme, un peu paniqué.

'Pourquoi ? Ce serait grave ?', demanda Winry, perplexe.

'Oui ! Le patron est vraiment intraitable sur les horaires, et très stricte ... J'espère que ... je ne vais pas trop souffrir ...', répondit Russell, en tremblant légèrement.

Winry fut surprise de voir Russell trembler, et entra ensuite dans le bar, surprise par la décoration de celui-ci. La couleur dominante du bar était le rouge, avec un peu d'orange, ce qui donnait une ambiance chaleureuse et agréable. La pièce centrale était séparée en deux parties, une pour le comptoir et le vrai bar, et une autre pour le restaurant. La partie bar était composée par une grande armoire vitrée contenant beaucoup de bouteilles d'alcool, ainsi que de verres, et le comptoir qui était en face. Le barman était un grand homme bourru, encore plus musclé que le boulanger, portant une grande barbe épaisse. Il était brun, et semblait assez dangereux, comme une espèce de grand ours féroce. Il était en train de nettoyer des verres, et dès qu'il vit Russell rentrer, un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

'Alors, on ramène une invitée ?', demanda-t-il d'une voix assez rauque et grave.

'Sigu ! Je ... c'est juste Winry, elle voudrait travailler ici ... Au fait, j-je ... ne suis pas trop en retard ?', demanda-t-il en bafouillant, se risquant à poser cette question.Il craigait de se faire engueuler par le patron.

'_**ÉVIDEMMENT ABRUTI !!'**_, cria une voix féminine en colère.

_**BANG !!**_ Une casserole lancée à pleine vitesse heurta violemment le crâne du pauvre Russell, le faisant tomber par terre de douleur et de surprise. Winry, terrorisée, se précipita à son chevet.

'R-Russell ? T-Tu vas bien ?', demanda-t-elle, paniquée par cet incident brutal.

'Il est arrivé en retard, il n'a que ce qu'il mérite cet idiot !', répondit furieusement la personne qui venait d'entrer subitement dans la pièce, celle qui avait jeté la casserole.

C'était une femme mûre, assez belle, ayant les yeux bleus foncés, et des cheveux bruns coiffés bizarrement, portant un tablier blanc ainsi que des espèces de sandales. Elle ne souriait point, bien au contraire, et surtout elle semblait extrêment en colère. Le plus frappant chez elle, c'était sa capacité à terrifier et plonger toute la pièce dans une atmosphère d'angoisse et de panique, simplement grâce à l'incroyable charisme qu'elle possédait, en plus de sa force imposante et colossale. Winry, sans pouvoir contrôler son corps, tremblait un peu de panique en la voyant s'approcher, tenant toujours délicatement le corps meurtri de Russell, qui n'arrivait plus à bouger, vaincu par la douleur.

'Et toi, qui es-tu ?', demanda la femme d'un ton menaçant, maintenant en face de Winry.

'Euh ... je ... en fait ...', bafouilla Winry, incapable de prononcer une phrase correcte, intimidée par la femme qui se tenait devant elle, les mains sur les hanches, prête à faire un massacre, énervée au possible.

'Je me répète une dernière fois, qui es-tu ?'

...XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD...

Voilà !! XD !! Avec beaucoup de retard, voici le troisième chapitre !! XD !! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, malgré sa longueur et le manque d'action au début. En fait, j'ai essayé à mon niveau de faire un effet de style ... Lequel me direz-vous ? XD !! En fait, j'ai essayé de commencer lentement au début, puis en accélérant la cadence pour donner l'illusion d'une journée qui commence. Au réveil, il a peu d'actions, puis il y en a de plus en plus au fur et à mesure du chapitre ... XD ! Reste à savoir si cela à fonctionné !! ;) ! Bref, je sens que vous avez tous deviné qui était la patronne du restaurant, non ? XD !! Oui, je m'éclate ;) ! Et j'espère que vous avez reconnu Mr Garfiel, si vous le connaissez ... ;) ! Donc, je résume; j'espère que ce chapitre était bien et vous a plu, et que vous souhaitez la suite !! ;) ! Merci énormément de m'avoir lue !! XD XD XD !!

Ps : La prof de physique s'acharne sur moi !! TT ! A chaque fois qu'elle fait un contrôle, c'est pile et comme par hasard le lendemain où j'écris la suite de cette fic, résultat ... hé bien ... vive les mauvaises notes !! XD !! Et vive la flemme !! XD !! Sur ce, encore merci et désolée pour les commentaires bidons et le retard !! ;)

Re ps : Cela vous gêne-t-il que Winry soit un peu au coeur de l'histoire ? XD !! Je pense que je vais donner plus d'importance à Edward dans la suite ... mais ce ne sera pas avant un bon moment. Sur ce, j'espère que la longueur ne vous a pas dérangé !! XD !! MERCI !!


	4. Chapter 4

Petite annonce ! (Rectificatif)

Je suis désolée si vous aviez cru à une suite pour cette fic, mais je tiens à vous annoncer que dorénavent, toutes les fics que je vais écrire et continuer seront sur ce site : w h y l e x d . s k y r o c k .com/

Merci d'avance, et j'espère que vous aurez un peu de temps à m'accorder pour lire ce que je fais.

A bientôt ;) !

(en espérant que le lien marche xD ! Sinn, chercherz le blog d'une certaine whylexd, et le tour est joué ;) ! )


End file.
